Birthday Girl
by NihilisticAmbition313
Summary: Today is the day that Eighteen and Krillin decided would be her birthday. Along with their daughter Marron they celebrate the day, but things suddenly take a turn for the worse...
1. Prologue

Birthday Girl

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. I do not make a dime from this.

....

**Prologue**

"Mommy!" my daughter Marron yelped from the side of the bed that I share with Krillin

My eyes were closed, but I was not asleep. I was merely collecting myself and mentally preparing for the day ahead. Today was no ordinary day though. It was the day that Krillin and I decided would be my "birthday", because it is the anniversary of when I was awakened by Dr. Gero. My husband insisted that everyone should have a birthday, because they are special days to celebrate the ones you love. I don't mind though, given that I can't remember my real birthday anyway.

Truth be told, I can't remember any of my old life. I don't even remember my old name. Ever since I stepped out of that cold, claustrophobic pod for the last time I have been Android #18. I don't really care about that though. A name is merely what others address you by. They aren't clothing or fine jewelry.

"Happy birthday honey."

"Happy birthday Mommy!"

My husband leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could not hold back a tiny grin, and I was certain that I was blushing.

"Thank you." I replied

A faint smokey smell entered my nostrils. It was no doubt Krillin's annual failed attempt at making me breakfast in bed, something that he has tried to perfect every single year on this date since we declared it my birthday. I am the one who is responsible for the cooking here at Kame House, and every time that Krillin attempts to cook I can't help but wonder how he, Master Roshi, and Oolong survived (Though to his credit, the pig is not half bad of a cook).

"Another year another delicious breakfast." I teased

"Ahaha. Uh, not really honey. I uh, sorta...y'know."

I allowed a small giggle to escape. It would once again be down to me to make breakfast, but I did not mind, even if it were my birthday.

....

"So what do you wanna do today Eighteen?" Krillin asked as I served my family their breakfast at the kitchen table

I did not want to do anything special, but I knew that Krillin would not let today go past without celebrating in some manner. He does every year after all.

Which is one of the reasons why I love him. Krillin is short, goofy, and not the most attractive of fellows, but he has so much...Well, I don't want to say something as trivial as "heart". Krillin is just Krillin. He is kind, sensitive, and loyal, human traits that I never appreciated until he showed them to me in earnest and taught me how to show them in return. He treats me like his queen, and he makes me happy, as does our daughter Marron.

It may seem odd that an android could reproduce, but the truth is I am not an android. I am a cyborg; A human woman who was cybernetically altered. It turned out that my reproductive system was still intact, despite all of my other alterations (Probably so that I could produce the next generation of super fighting machines. I wouldn't put it past Gero). My daughter is very sweet and sensitive in nature like her father, and she is very smart like her mother. I wonder sometimes if she will be a fighter like myself, Krillin, and our friends, but honestly I do not want her to be. On the field of battle we have seen and experienced things that I would never wish for my child to, but, if she wished to learn to fight I would not deny her either.

"I don't want to do anything in particular." I replied

"You say that every year babe. Luckily I already made plans for us."

I already knew he had. Every year I say that I do not want to do anything in particular, and then he announces he'd made plans anyway. I think maybe next year I'll surprise him and propose an activity of my own conjuring. I must admit however, I did look forward to learning what my husband has planned for us. Krillin has never failed to make my birthday a fun day.

"What would they be?" I asked

"We're going to Wonder World!" Marron cheered with all the enthusiasm of a five-year-old

"Wonder World?"

"Yeah. You know Marron's been bugging us to go ever since it opened up, so I figured why not go today?"

Wonder World is a new amusement park in Satan City, and the advertisement for it has been relentless. As relentless as Marron begging her father and I to take her there in fact. It appeared that she would finally get her wish (and finally stop bugging us to take her).

"That's fine by you isn't it babe?" Krillin asked, concerned that I wouldn't be too pleased

"Yes, it's fine. We'll have a lot of fun, won't we sweetheart?" I asked, my attention turned to my daughter

"Yeah!"

Marron was so excited that she'd barely touched her breakfast, prompting me to order her to eat. She complied, and before too long everyone had finished eating.

"I don't suppose someone could take care of the dishes for me? It is my birthday after all." I said, to be met with virtual silence

One sure fire way to make Kame House dead-silent is to propose that someone do housework. If you haven't guessed, I am responsible for that as well. Not that we have much _to_ clean however.

"I am not cleaning up after you. It's enough that I've cooked on my birthday. Now will I have to pick which one of you will clean up or will someone volunteer?"

"I'll do it honey." Krillin sputtered

"Thank you my love. I'll go get dressed."

Hehehe. I still have the ability to put fear into them every now and again. Not that I would hurt them though...Or would I?

Only kidding.


	2. 1

**Birthday Girl**

**by NihilisticAmbition313**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. I do not make a dime from this.**

**...**

**#1**

Krillin had barely parked our hovercar outside of Wonder World when Marron leapt out of it and jumped up and down at the sight of the brand new amusement park. To see her unbridled excitement made me glad that Krillin chose to bring us here. I'd already conceded that this outing would be more for Marron than for me in any case.

Before she could run off through the parking lot by herself I gently took her little hand to keep her near. The last thing I wanted on my birthday was some idiot hitting my daughter with their car (and then dying a painful death). Krillin put the car back into its capsule and joined us at my side.

"So, what do you guys wanna do first?" he asked as he fished around in his wallet for some money

"Roller coaster!" Marron emphatically replied

I was not too keen on that idea, but I did not say so. It would only have resulted in Krillin saying 'Aw come on, Eighteen. She's a big girl now, she can handle it'. Sometimes you must choose your battles.

After standing in a rather lengthy line for approximately twenty minutes beneath the warm late-morning sun, our time to approach the ticket booth had arrived.

"Heya. Two adults and one child please." Krillin asked of the cashier, who looked less than thrilled to be stuck inside of a hot ticket booth

The cashier unenthusiastically told Krillin what he owed (which made my husband's eye slightly twitch), and took the money in exchange for three wristbands, two being red and one being yellow. Why on Earth it was called a 'ticket' booth if they gave wristbands was beyond me. The next phase of our grand entrance into Wonder World was to have our wristbands 'expertly' attached to our wrists by some pimply-faced teenage girl with braces. I assumed the bands were to identify people who actually paid to get in as opposed to people who crashed the gates (admittedly something my brother and I would have done back when we were brazenly defiant against society).

"Have a wonderful Wonder World time!" the girl wished us, for what must have been the hundredth time she had to say that meaningless drivel today

"We will!" my daughter assured the teenager

Looking over the landscape of the park, I had to admit to myself that what I saw was impressive. We began our adventure in the midway, which was lined on either side with souvenir shops and food vendors. Marron was not interested in such things however. She wanted to get to the nearest roller coaster immediately.

"Can we get on that!" she shrieked, pointing at a rather insidious looking roller coaster to our left

"Whoa..." Krillin breathed "Uh, I'm not so sure you should do that one honey."

Part of me wanted to agree with Krillin, but another part of me admired my daughter's bravery. She was ready and willing to take on a ride that consisted of any number of corkscrews, loop-de-loops, and really steep drops, something that would scare any normal kid. I was proud.

My God, I wish I had agreed with Krillin that day, at that moment...


End file.
